Embarrassment What would he say?
by NATwilight
Summary: Bella decides to prepare for her wedding night, and no one knows, except when Emmett blows her secret...
1. OMG Why did this happen?

_What the hell! I can't believe he just did that! Omg what is Esme and Carlisle thinking? _I couldn't move. My fair skin, which used to have a slight pink tone, was full blown red! My eyes were wide and my mouth was probably hitting the floor. I didn't know what my reaction was but I knew I was embarrassed. Emmett was across the room laughing and Rosalie was laughing along with him. I looked to Alice and Jasper and even they were laughing. Alice… my Alice had betrayed me and was laughing at my embarrassment. What about Esme and Carlisle? I could see hear their thoughts and see what might happen… _Bella! Why would you ever do that? Do we need to talk? Maybe you and Edward could come and talk to us about your problems? _I knew I wanted to die. They were probably thinking how horrible I was. When I twisted my head towards Esme and Carlisle to see how much they were in shock. To my surprise they were laughing. _Is everyone laughing at me? _One face was left… Edward's. What was Edward going to do? I knew I should be embarrassed, but maybe Edward would be to. I couldn't look at him. Maybe this is the time when he decided leaving me was a good idea. Why would he ever want a girlfriend like me or even a wife? I was sitting by Edward and his hold on me hadn't changed. He still had his arm around my waist. Normally Edward would have had a reaction, but something was wrong, his body didn't react. For the first time I was scared. Not that he might kill me or anything that could cause physically destruction, but that he would hurt me emotionally and mentally. He could leave me again, or he could decide to not marry me, or he could want to talk to me about… _oh great! Talking about this to Edward?! I rather just die…_ the worst he could do would be to never touch me again… Emmett why did you show that to everyone?


	2. Two Weeks Before

Two weeks ago…

"Bella I don't want to leave you here alone." Edward growled

"Really Edward I'm fine! I'm going to stay home and not move. I swear!" It was so hard to convince Edward he was wrong.

"Two days without you are going to be hard." He slowly moved his hand from my hand and up my arm until he reaches my collarbone and then landed a sweet kiss my on neck. I knew this was going to be hard. I hated him leaving me, but at the same time I needed him to leave.

"Bella.... what are you up to?" Oh crap he had figured out what I was doing… What was I going to do?

"Love, I know you are up to something. Maybe I should call Alice in here to find out, unless you want to tell me. Your choice." Edward was already at the door slowly opening it to show how he was about to call out Alice. All he had to do was whisper her name or even breathe out her name and she would be there.

"Fine! I wanted you to go hunting for two days so that I could spend sometime alone thinking about myself and if I want to go to college or even change." What a lie! I knew I didn't want to go to college, only because I wanted to be a vampire.

Quickly he grabbed me and I was on my back on the bed. I couldn't help but smile, when he looked at me with his crooked smile. Oh I love that smile. He kissed me so passionately and I knew I had fooled him. His hands were going on my body. I could his hands going up my back and then he stopped. Like always he stopped… but this time he put his hand up my shirt. He ran his fingers up and down my back. I tried so hard to not make any more movement, because if I did maybe he would stop. Kissing him on his lip wasn't enough, and suddenly my shirt was off me and I was only in my jeans and bra. _What is Edward doing? This isn't him_. I quickly unbutton his shirt, still with our lips connected. When I had his shirt off I knew that he would have noticed. He moved to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone and shockingly to my chest where he met my bra. He lifted me up and unclasped my bra allowing it to fall. I had never been his exposed to Edward and I wanted more. He kisses me in-between my breast and stopped. He moved his hand over my nipples and I moaned. I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to feel more. When I finally opened my eyes he was looking at my breast. Now I was embarrassed and was stiff. He looked at me and frowned.

"Bella I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that to you." Edward looked so guilty and he picked up my shirt and bra and handed them to me. It also looked like he wanted to cry.

"Edward, it isn't your fault." I knew that this wouldn't work.

"NO! It is!" Edward stood up and punched the wall.

"Edward stop! Don't blame yourself. I was just as much as my fault." Now I was scared. Edward had never punched a wall or took that kind of action.

"Sorry… you made me so happy and I guess I lost control. Bella you are my world and I can't handle how you make me feel." He grabbed my waist and look into my eyes I knew he was right. He did lose control, but he was gentle when he did. Even though he was scared of killing me he was still as gentle as he was when he would kiss me.

"Ok Edward. Are you ok now?"

"Yes, love."

"It's probably a good idea for you to take off. I'll see you in 2 days." He must know that I'm not acting myself. I hated when he left, and having him gone for an hour drove me crazy and now for 2 days! Deep inside I knew he didn't believe me and maybe the reason for him going along with this was probably that he wanted me to be happy. I also think he knew I wouldn't do anything, and that attack he made on my body was a way to ensure I wouldn't go and see Jacob. Guess what… it worked.

We walked downstairs were everyone was waiting. Edward gave me a passionate kiss, and in the background I heard Emmett.

"Go Edward! Grab her ass!" Edward growled back to him ready to attack him, but I took his face and kissed him again.

"I love you Edward" He opened his eyes as if he forgot and smiled.

"I love you too Bella."

I was happy that I had the Cullen's home to myself. Alice convinced Charlie to let me stay with "the girls" while "the boys" left to hike for 2 days. Alice could make Charlie say yes to anything, because secretly Charlie would do anything for Alice, because of her beauty. 2 days at the home wasn't normal. Normally I would stay at least 3 days, but I had to cut my stay to the minimum without Edward. I also wanted to go home as fast I could, and to try to spend the last two weeks of me being single without Edward if he could. I had a plan that would mean I need to spend as much time alone without anyone knowing without seeming unusual. I was praying Alice wouldn't see what I was doing. I knew that if I didn't change my mind Alice wouldn't be alerted. She only checks on my future if something changes or if something special is happening. Now it was 10pm… normally I would go to bed and have Edward sing my lullaby, but right now I was hoping into my car to drive a 3 hour drive to somewhere I would never expect to go.


	3. the sex shop

Three hours… If Edward were here I would have been there already. Now I was parking in the 5th parking space from the store. I didn't want to park to closest because I thought someone could see me. Edward had bought me a flashy Mercedes that wasn't available in the U.S.

As I walked in I noticed the woman watching TV. I looked at what she was watching and almost died when I saw she was watching a porno. She was even taking notes. When she looked up at me I turn quickly around and tried to pretend I was looking at the whips. I heard her laugh and then continue do what she was doing. I looked around and saw a whole wall of toys. Yes… Now it was true… I was in a sex shop. Dildos, Vibrators, and something called the Rabbit was on a whole wall, but when I turned around I saw that the whole store had it all everywhere. I didn't know how to start. I just need something to prepare for my wedding night.

_What the heck is a Rabbit? Anal plugs? Holy crap I can't do this! I need to go!_ Then I felt the soft tap of the sales woman.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Hm… ya… well… I don't know… hm… I need…" I don't know how to say it.

"Don't worry. We get plenty of people who are first timers here. I can help you with anything you need. Do you need something for you or someone else?"

"I'm getting married in two weeks, and I'm afraid that my wedding night will be… a problem…" Oh crap I'm making myself look like a fool.

"Sweetie, are you a virgin?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. Now I was red. I knew my face gave her my answer.

"Ok well are you wanting to pop your cherry before the wedding night?" I nodded.

"Honey could I ask you something?" what would she want to ask me?

"Sure…"

"Why would you want to do this? The point of waiting for you to lose your virginity is to experience everything, even the pain of popping your cherry." What the crap? Who would want to feel that pain? I know I'm in love with a vampire and I endure the deadly troubles of that, but the pain of sex? NO WAY! I thought sex was suppose to be enjoyable not painful! The best I can do is to explain about Edward and me, expect for one detail… that Edward was a vampire.

"Well my fiancé has a problem with blood and his sensitivity to blood could cause some problems. He is also very worried about my reaction and I think it would be the best for both of us." I hated saying fiancé, but I felt good saying this to her, because she was someone who wasn't a vampire.

"I understand. Let's see… Do you want a vibrator or do you just want to penetrate yourself?" _OMG what have I gotten myself into?_

"Hm… simpler the better." I don't know what to do. I couldn't say what I wanted and I was so conservative on my speech that I couldn't say vibrator in front of anyone. She took me around the entire store. I think she thought it was her responsible on all virgins to explain sex to the very detail. She told me how safety is important and which condom offered the best pleasure to each person. She also grabbed a book for me that explain everything about my first time. The horrible thing was that I wasn't red face anymore I was actually listening. She made me comfortable with this situation. I had been dreading coming here for the last couple days and she had made everything easier. Finally she took me to the toys after explaining everything about blowjobs to anal play.

"I suggest you get a silicone dildo. I love them and most of them are in whatever shape you want and have vibrator if you want. I know you're a beginner, but I think they are the best. They are hard, but soft." All I could was nodded.

"That everything. Let's ring it up." I followed her to the cash register.

"What is your name?" WHAT? She wants my name? Why…

"Hm… Bella… Cullen…" That was best I could think. Everyone knows my last name. Charlie had the "Swan" name known from Vancouver, B.C. to Salem, Oregon.

"Cullen? Could you tell you're brother and sisters that their stuff is here?" my brothers and sisters?

"Who? Which one?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I think that is all of them." What was Edward doing here? Oh God… was Edward going here to get the pleasure he couldn't have with me? I'm surprise Carlisle and Esme, but my Edward?!

"Well do you mind if you just call them and not tell them I was here? It's a surprise for Edward."

"OH… Edward is your fiancé… Don't worry I'm used to it."

"Do you mind telling me why Edward came in here?" She laughed.

"He didn't come here alone, it was with Emmett. Emmett is our best consumer. He has our whole collection of Rabbits. It's funny because he came here because he wanted to get a Dildo clone for his wife. See here you can buy the ones you take home or you can get a totally custom one here. Emmett get his done here and Edward decided to do it too." MY EDWARD? What the hell! Who am I marrying? I know Edward would never do this. She must be confused with Jasper.

"Are you sure it was Edward, not Jasper?"

"Oh it was Edward. I remember, because he was so tense and Emmett kept calling him Sex Ed. It's funny that you're here, because I just go Emmett's and Edward's dildos done. Would you like to see?" Me see that! First off why would Edward to this? Who was this for? Me?

"…is it ready? Could I… take… it home if I wanted too?" What was I saying?

"Oh ya! I'll tell you what. You can have it for free. It was so funny watching him do his casting for the dildo that I could help but laugh at him doing it. I owe him this." I turned to walk away.

"I think the reason why he got it done was to give it to you when he left you on those certain nights." What did she mean?

"Thank you…" Was she a friend of the family?

"Bella don't worry I won't tell Edward." I walked away and knew that she knew the Cullen for at least a couple of years as a vampire.


	4. Hi people Not a real chapter

**So I haven't introduced myself and I wanted to say hi to my readers. First I want to say that I am a horrible writer. If you find a grammar error then sorry, but I really do hate writing and I'm doing this because I thought it would be fun writing my own stories, plus most of the stories I read on are some weird alternate world, which isn't me. I want to stick to the Twilight series as much as possible. I hate trying to figure out what happened and how to connect it all. I wanted also say that I'm fast at thinking up new things, so I will probably always have the next chapter up in a day or two, only if I don't get bored. If I'm not busy I'll have a couple of chapter up. Also I'm goin' to be realistic and say that this story might only last at the least 6 chapters. I'll try to write more but as long as I don't get bored or as long as people keep adding me to their favorite I'll do my best! Thanks to those people who put me on their alert, because it encourages me to write more. So if you do have any ideas then let me know. I said "ideas" so I don't want people trying to correct my grammar or try to change something I already wrote. But I'm really thankful for you guys reading!**

***I don't own Twilight disclaimer… I hate that they ask me to do this, but w/e**


	5. Trying it out

I was home. Actually it wasn't really my home, but in two weeks it would be officially my home. It was 5am and I was ready to past out. I finally got home after another three hour drive to the sex shop. I hated saying or even thinking those words… _sex shop… why did it sound so wrong… wait it probably was, but everyone goes in there once in their lifetime… I think… I wonder if Charlie had ever entered one. STOP! I can't think like this!_

I looked at the passenger seat to find my black bag on it. In there were all the materials I would need to prepare myself. I went over the list in my head. _The silicone dildo, the book about first times, the bunch of condoms, and then… Edward's mold… Oh God… I did he do that? Did he really need to make that for me when he left? I guess he really was worried about me… but did he really think that a copy of his member would keep me satisfied? Actually I did go to a sex shop to buy dildo… so… maybe… COME ON BELLA! I need to stop._

Every time I tried to stop thinking about Edward's clone and the sex shop I was growing more and more interested. I grabbed the bag and when I shut the door to my car I felt the overcome of my sleepiness. I almost fell sleep on my car. I knew I had to keep going with my plan, or if I didn't Alice would be alerted. Damn Alice and her visions. Edward knew I slept from 10pm until 8am and he wouldn't call me between then. I decided to go up to Edward's room and to fall sleep on top of his bed.

_"Bella"_

_"What?!"_

_"Bella I know what you did last night"_

_"What happened? What did I do?"_

I woke up... _who was that last night? _I was soscared of my secret coming out that I was letting it control my dreams. Who's voice been that? Maybe it was Edward finding out I had decided to take away his chance of de-virginizing me. It was already 3 pm and I had slept more then I need to. I looked at my phone to see Edward had called more than 100times while I was sleeping. Maybe he was here last night… maybe it wasn't a dream! I quickly called Edward without listening to my messages.

"Edward?" I slowly said

"BELLA WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Hm… I was sleeping… why? Did you come home to see if I was missing?"

"No. I know I have to hold more trust in you. I was worried that something might have happened to you. Alice told me that you were ok and that nothing in your future had changed." I was relief to hear that my plans were still in action.

"You know me… I would sleep for a day straight if you let me." I laughed trying to calm down Edward. My Greek god who made me feels so imperfect with his way of making me love him so much.

"Yes, I know you would. Bella have you eaten lately?" Did he just ask me if I had eaten?

"Edward, I'm ok. I'll go to the store and get some food. I'm not a baby." I knew I was sounding like one now.

"Ok, well I better get going. Emmett wants help take down a polar bear, but I need to remind him that polar bears are endangered. I love you."

"I love you too, bye" I hated him leaving me wanting more. Now I would have to continue my plan. I walked back upstairs and closed Edward's door. There was no reason to do that, because no one was here, but I felt the need to keep it private. I grabbed my black bag and land out everything. I began reading the book and I was amazed by how the pictures offered every position you could think of. I knew I was flexible, but not enough to have my leg bent backwards and all that. Then I found the section about masturbation. I had never tried to masturbate and I was too embarrassed to even think it. I continued to read the book.

"To start you need to figure out what you want to start with. Try starting with just your panties on." Wait what? Did they mean to get fully undress, but only keep my panties on? I did want it said as if it was my controller. I kind of kept thinking of it as Edward saying it to me.

"Next begin to figure out what you like the most. Start with your breast and do whatever make you feel aroused." Aroused? I didn't know what aroused felt like. I moved my hand over my breast and nipples. It wasn't the same as when Edward would accidently move his hand from my waist to my neck and brush over my breast. I would be fully clothed and I feel something. But I remembered what Edward had done to be the day before. Him taking my bra off and massaging my nipples. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward's hand around my breast. His hand grabbing both my breast and massaging them, then rubbing my nipple. The thought of him doing that made me wet. I noticed that I had moved my hand down my panties. I had placed my finger on my c-spot. I didn't understand how my hand moved without me noticing. Now I understood why Edward didn't want to have sex with me as a human. If I could lose control on masturbation then Edward would definitely do more. But at the same time I knew what I was doing. I rubbed my c-spot and continued… harder and harder… I closed my eyes to imagine Edward doing it.

"Edward…" I moaned… my first moan of his name out. I couldn't stop this feeling of needing him. I need him to be inside me… "Ah…" I moved my finger inside. One finger, two. I clicked my g-spot. I didn't need the book to tell me where that was. The g-spot was better than the c-spot. I know I needed the dildo. I went to grab for my silicone dildo, but looked at the nicely package clone. I stopped.

"Mr. Edward Cullen" I read on the box. It was a black box with white ribbon. His name was written on the front. I knew it was special. I took off the ribbon and was ready to open it, until I remember what it contained. Edward's clone was inside. It was something similar to the real thing. _What does his dick look like?_ OH god I said dick… I hated myself for thinking like that, but at the same time I was over 18 and shouldn't act innocent when I never want to be. I had a choice to either open the box to see what Edward's dick might look like or to keep it hidden. The con was that I would be seeing Edward's dick without his permission. It was something private and what would I feel like if he saw me naked without my permission? But the pro meant that Edward would be the first one enters me, even if he wasn't really doing it. I closed my eyes to surprise myself. Then I knew that I couldn't open my eyes. I feel the clone in my hands. It long shaft was thick, but was smooth. It was silicone also. I imagine Edward in front of the sales lady with his erection. I felt the head on it. I couldn't hold back but put it in my mouth. I felt so right. I know it was weird to think but it fit in my mouth so perfectly that I didn't need to gag. I knew it was more then 7inchs, but I was perfect. I sucked it think of Edward's reaction. But this time I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him coming in my mouth. I didn't know what they might feel like or even taste like. I moved it from my lip down my neck, in-between my breast, and down my stomach to my center. I had to be ready… _ok so I have three seconds… one… two… three! HOLY FUCK! OMFG! FUCK FUCK FUCK! _I had never felt the pain before! I thought it was suppose to be like a needle. It would only hard for a second and then be all done. I stood still without moving. I was too scared to move. What if I had broke more than my hymen, but also my entire pussy. I didn't care about my language. I wanted this thing out, but I decided to be brave and to make a move. I pushed it in and out. This time the pain wasn't bad. I was ok. I did it again and again. Every time hitting my g-spot. How did Edward's clone shape so perfectly to my body?  
"Hm… Edward" I tried my best to hold my words just in case I did something I regretted like call out to him and to have him get the vision from Alice. But I couldn't help it. It felt so good and oh…

"Edward… Edward… Fuck me Edward!" I couldn't hold it. I need him and then I could feel my body climaxing… I was almost there, but I didn't know what would happen. I shouldn't of stopped reading that book… wait …

"Oh God Edward! AH AH!" I felt my body release everything I had. I felt myself coming down from the clouds. It was amazing… I pulled the clone out of me and quickly put it back in the black bag. I didn't want to see it. I probably should clean it, but didn't want to take a chance at looking at it. I looked at the sheets and saw my blood. I ran down stairs to wash the comforter, but didn't know how to work their high tech washer and dyer. I put the comforter in the sink and washed out the blood. As long as I had it out I would be fine. I looked at the clock to see the time said 11pm… _how could masturbating take that long… time really does go by fast when you're enjoying yourself…_


	6. Waking up

I slowly woke up to an ice cold chest. I had been sleeping on Edward's chest for a while. He was bare chest with only his pants on. I quickly stood up to find myself looking around the room.

"What are you looking for Bella?" _Where is it? Ok I remember having it on the bed and then… I know!_ I got out of bed to look in my backpack with all my clothes I need when I would stay at the Cullen's. There I saw my black bag with my guilty pleasure. I looked back at Edward to see him with a shocked face. I was fully naked and had been wrapped in the sheets so Edward never noticed. I quickly grabbed a shirt and sweats and put them on. Poor Edward, he had to see me like this. I feel so guilty.  
"Bella? Why are you naked?" He look at me… actually at my eyes and never at my body. I think he knew I had been up to something.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was taking a shower last night and didn't feel like getting dressed." _Was that a good lie? _I would think that people could see my lies, but this time everyone was blind to me and my actions.

"Ok. Just I want us to be honest with each other." I was already dressed and walking to him. I sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"Me too. So Edward is there anything you would like to tell me? I know you like to surprise me, but right now I don't want any surprises." His face turn hard. He still had those golden eyes, but his mouth was tense.

"Edward… it's ok. There are probably surprises meant for the wedding right?" I already knew one surprise and that was in my black bag.

"That's true. I do have some surprises for the wedding, but there is one thing. I didn't want to talk about it, but I really want to know something…" I was scared. I would tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Edward…I will answer anything you want me to answer." He grabbed my hand and looked at my stomach.

"Do you want children?" Wow where did this come from?

"… Well… I never saw myself having children, but… I did always think I would have a child." Now I knew I had made him feel guilty like I had always did for being human. He hugged me so hard; I didn't know what I could do. I think if he could cry he would have.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could give you everything you wanted. I don't want you to live a life like Rosalie. I want you to be happy." Stop… I needed him to stop. I quickly kissed him and moved my hand on his chest. I quickly moved them down to his pants and that was when I thought he would stop me like usual, but instead he let me. I had him in his boxers and looked at him. He was fully in control. His eyes were on mine. When I moved to take off his boxers and suddenly fell off the bed. _Damn it!_ I heard Edward chuckling on the bed.

"My love. You are always falling off or on something."

"Why did you let me get so excited? I had you all the way to your boxers." He laughed again.

"Do you think I would let you get that a far? I think it would be too vampire of me to have sex with you while on your period." I looked at him with a shocked face.

"Period? Why do you think I'm on my period?"

"Bella. I saw the blood stain on my comforter. You don't have to be embarrassed." OH CRAP… How did he find that? I thought I had washed it good enough. He smelled it. That was creepy, because I never knew he could smell that. Now I was embarrassed.

"Oh that… I'm sorry."

"Let me put on my clothes so I can take you downstairs." He grabbed his clothes and put them on in 5 seconds.

"Why? Are you going to tell your whole family?" That would be great. Having the whole family know about my period and me.

"No. They have a surprise." Ok… Well this was better. We walked down stairs to find the entire family sitting in the living room. All of them gave me a smile; expect Rosalie had a fake one. Carlisle stepped to me.

"Bella, we all have a gift for you. We all decided to give your mother and Phil a first class ticket for your wedding. He also rented a house for them for a couple days while here in Forks." I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't help but give them all hugs. Even Rosalie let me hug her. When I went up to Emmett to give him a hug he gave me a weird look.

"Bella you smell weird." Crap...

"Emmett leave her alone. She is having a human period." _OMG did he just say that!_ I looked back at Edward to find him growling at Emmett.

"No… that's not it. I smell blood, but also sex." I don't know what to think.

"Stop it. You know Bella. It's not funny to make a joke like that." Edward looked at Emmett and I could tell he was reading his mind. Only this time Edward looked at me.

"I need to talk to you." I'm in trouble.

"Alice, look in the future NOW!" I'm in big trouble. Alice closed her eyes and looked at Emmett.

"Oh Emmett. All I saw was Emmett and his toys, rather Rosalie's toys. Bella hasn't done anything."

"I know she didn't, but I want to know where this smell was coming from." I needed to stop this right now.

"Alice, I really want to start my wedding plans. Do you have a dress picked out?" I knew Alice would stop everything.

"YES! Now I can't show you until the day of the wedding, but I have it picked out. Come on Bella, I'll explain everything."

"That reminds me. Edward." Emmett had looked at Edward. Wait… Emmett was letting Edward read his mind.

"Edward where are you going?" I think I was about to tell on myself. He turned around and said in his innocent voice,

"Don't worry. Emmett and me have some busy to take care of. It's for the wedding." Before Emmett could say something, Edward turned to him as if he was to kill him.

"Ok Edward. As long as you're not going to a strip club or a sex shop." He stopped and looked at me. I wanted to play with him, but now I was being daring. I was giving him the option to find out my secret. Then Emmett spoke up.

"Don't worry Bell. You're the only stripper he needs. I bet that after the wedding you will be the only sex shop he needs." I wanted to die. Carlisle and Esme were still in the room. I felt so bad for them to hear their children talking sex. When I looked at them they had been laughing.

"I'm be back. No worries." Edward was in my face ready to kiss me. Instead of kissing him I took his face and gave him a loving stare. He smiled at me. His crooked smile was better than any kiss. When I blinked he was gone and so was Emmett. Alice had grabbed my hand and led me to a long day of wedding planning. I did have a choice to either have Alice make me plan my wedding or to tell everyone my secret.

I was finally done with Alice's plans. I wanted to marry Edward, but I also just wanted to finally have sex with him. I love Edward, but my deal with Edwards was about sin. I wanted to become a Vampire, which was a sin to Edward and I wanted to have sex with him also. You would think a guy would do anything just to have sex with a girl. I was the one who was desperate enough to beg him. Last night was the best thing that happened to me… well next to finding Edward. I had become a woman on my own, but still wasn't fully a woman. I need Edward to make this possible. I climbed into the bed. Edward wouldn't come home for a while. I still had time to play with my black bag. I got off the bed and grabbed the black bag. I went straight to the box with Edward's clone inside. I still closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see what it looked like, but ran it down my stomach and down to my center. I was wet just holding it. I brushed it against my c-spot. I moaned. I couldn't moan too loud or everyone could hear me. I couldn't even make a sound. I could feel myself becoming aroused. I brushed it again and again. I need it inside me. I pushed it in and could still feel the tear I made the night before. It hurt for a couple of thrust, but then the pain was gone. It felt better to already have done this. _Oh Edward. I need you. Ah! COME ON EDWARD! I want you… I'm… comin…. I'm… com…… AH!_

"OH EDWARD!" Took it out and looked at the door. Emmett was standing right there.

"OMG Bella?!" What could I do? I'm here without my panties on. Emmett grab the Edward Clone. _How could he grab that?! I had just used it! FUCKING EMMETT!_

"EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS!!" Emmett put the clone in his jacket and ran around the house. All I could do was to find him and stop him, but he was too fast. When I finally got downstairs everyone was standing around. Edward looked at me and grabbed my hand. I could tell he didn't read Emmett's mind yet. He sat me down on the couch and put his arm around my waist. Then Emmett took Edward's clone out to show to everyone.

"Look! Edward make this for Bella and Bella stole it from the sex shop where Edward made it! Bella has been having sex with it!" _OMG Emmett why?!_


	7. Oh shit

_OMG how could Emmett do this to me… I understand if you did this to Edward, but me? Him being your brother is a different thing, because he'll probably forgive you, but me? When I turn into a vampire I will kill you… no joke._

"Remember when I smelled sex on Bella? It turns out she has been playing around with this Dildo that was molded like Edward's dick!" Emmett was so happy to show it around. I could see everyone looking at it. I couldn't bare to even look at it, because it was Edward's. It was basically his dick being shown to the world. _Poor Edward… He is probably going to cancel the wedding and leave me again. I didn't really break out promise, because I did this for him!_

"Bella how did you get that?!" Alice wasn't shy about asking.

"Well… I went out…"I couldn't finish the sentence. I was completely red and I felt like dying. Everyone was laughing, but I didn't hear anything for Edward. He still had to same hold on my waist. He was tense that I felt.

"Dude I made Edward do this when I went to go pick up my toys and outfits for me and Rose. I guess the surprise is ruin… damn'." Emmett couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella I need to talk to you in my room." OH crap… his voice was still calm. I didn't hear a growl or any signs that angry. Finally I saw Edward walking up the stair and I followed him.

"Bella wait! I just saw what happened… I think you should come back here." Too late, Alice, I was following Edward. Then I felt a tug at my shirt.

"WHAT?" I was so scared I screamed at her. Poor Alice it wasn't her fault. She was handing me Edward's Clone. Holding it probably disgusted her.

"Bella take this. You're future is changing and the wedding is still on…."

"Bella can you please come here." Edward was saying my name.

"ok… Now you're future is certain. I'm so sorry Bella. I've always loved you as a sister, no matter what happens between you to." Fuck, I knew this would happen. Edward was going to dump me because I having my own pleasure without telling him and that I stole something that was his…and also I had get his secret gift for me exposed to his entire family.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I looked to see if he was ready to kill me or break my heart, but that wasn't any different.

"Tell me the truth. Did you go to a Sex Shop while me and my family had gone hunting?" His face was unreadable. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were liquid gold.

"ok… yes I went, but I only went to make myself more educated. I learned a lot, and I was trying to help you." Edward was 5 inches from my face.

"Help me? How?" His face was still the same.

"…uh… well I want to make sure after the wedding that we didn't run into any problems so I came up with a plan so I could ease it."

"What are me doing after the wedding? And what are the problems?" Now I saw a smirk. He knew what I want talking about!

"Edward Cullen, are you messing with me?" I wasn't made, but I had the look that could prove it.

"I don't know. Why is there a dildo copy of my dick?" _Did Edward just say dick? _

"well… Ok here's the truth. I know that when you have sex for the first time you bleed, because you popped your cherry and I didn't want you to lose control over it… and… I didn't want to feel that…. Pain." I had to be honest.

"So you did this all for the wedding night?"

"Yes" I did my best to not cry. Then he grab the clone.

"So you thought it was a good idea to go to a sex shop that is 1 1/2 hour away…"

"It was 3 hours!" I couldn't help it.

"fine… 3 hours away to take the present I was going to give to you after the wedding when I had to leave to hunt and thought nothing about my feelings?" He wasn't angry sounding, just was like a…. a Charlie who was interrogating someone.

"Sorry, I knew you would find out. I didn't know that you went there for that. I didn't know you went to places like that! When the lady gave it to me I thought it was ok, because I wanted you to be my first and last, even if it wasn't really you."

"I love you"

"what? I thought…"

"You did something for me, how can I get mad. Yes it was embarrassing to have my whole family see a copy of my dick, but I'm happy you rather want me than some other dildo or even man…" _Stupid Edward…_

"I want you only. I love you too!"

Suddenly Emmett came in.

"Ok I'm sorry for showing everyone you're Dildo clone and I will never do it again… Rose is that good enough for you?" I guess Rosalie really did like me if she convinced Emmett to say sorry.

"Thank you Emmett, but next time stay out of our room!" Edward was growling and ready to attack. He could go from a Gentleman to an animal. _Thank you God for bring me the perfect man!_

"Fine I WILL! Bella… I am really sorry. I should of known a little shy squirt would be fucking off with a dildo. "

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I couldn't stand him anymore.

"Yes I loved it! I can't wait to have sex with my husband and have it be more amazing. I never looked at his clone, but he was huge! I just wished Rosalie had the same kind of pleasure I could and will have. Maybe I should give her this… I know how much those rabbit mean to her, but this is better!" I was holding Edward's clone to Emmett's face. I looked back to Edward who was laughing hard Emmett turned around and walked away. I could hear him talking to Rosalie.

"Damn it Rose! If Bella tries to every give you a present you will denied it! You will never have anyone's dildo clone except mine!" I could hear Rosalie laugh. I quickly called out to Rosalie. I went to the door and held out Edward's Clone.

"Oh Rosalie, I was wondering if you want to try this out?" Rosalie laughed and played along.

"Why sure Bella. I think this will be the best toy I have ever had!" We both giggled.

"HELL NO! Here take this Rose!" Emmett handed her his clone. I was amazed by how big it was.

"I wasn't going to give you think until after Bella's and Edward's Wedding so that you didn't feel left out of all the honeymoon sex."

"Oh Emmett, Thank you!" They turned around and went to their room. I didn't see them until the next night.

I turned back to Edward. He was laying on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Bella? Did you like the clone?"

I never had the chance to look at it.

"I liked the feel, but I never looked at it. I want to wait until our honeymoon. As much as I want to have sex I will rather wait to have all of you, not just your member."

"Thank you, but you can see play with it if you want. I don't care if you look at it."

"Edward that isn't the thing. I want to see the whole you at that special moment." He laughed.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you too."

"DUDE, I'm fucking my girl, can you either shut up with the "I'm sorry's and the "I love you"s or just have sex!" Fucking Emmett, he had to ruin everything. I winked at Edward and he knew my plan.

"Fine Emmett have it your way!" I said, but I didn't have to yell, because I knew he heard me.

"OH EDWARD! YOU ARE AMAZING!" "HOW COME YOU ARE BIGGER THEN EMMETT!"

"Wait what Bella?" Edward was willing to go with the plan, but he didn't like me using Emmet's dick to compare.

"Just go along…. FUCK ME EDWARD! I'VE NEVER HAD A MAN LIKE YOU!"

the next thing was that Emmett can in the room.

"SHUT UP! You guys are lying. Don't be say stupid things.'

"So Emmett you're not mad that we were having loud sex, but that we were talking bout you?" We were faking the entire thing about having sex, but when I looked at Emmett his eyes were wide.

"Well ya. I don't care if you have sex, because I think Edward needs it, but don't say stupid thing!"

"I told you Emmett to not come in here again." Edward was so smooth. When I looked at Emmett, he was gone.

"Why did he leave so fast?"

"I read his mind and saw how Rosalie was wanting to stop and listen to us, instead of having sex with Emmett."

"aww poor guy. But at least he got payback." He kissed me and started to hum my lullaby. I fall a sleep more quickly then ever. Then I heard a whisper from Edward.

"Bella if you ever want to masturbate again. Please let me know so I can help or at least don't scream my name too loud." He chuckled and I closed my eyes.

**Ok this is the end for now, but I think I will either write another story different from this one or make a squeal. I don't know yet. I hate writing these long stories, but as long as people like them then I'll write more. I think next time I'll try to write longer if that what you guys want and maybe for more chapter, but you guys need to help me with ideas. I love to hear from you guys. THANKS SO MUCH for the interest in this story!**

**Probably expect a new story by 2/1 Sunday. It could be a long one or a short one idk. **


End file.
